Look Into the Future
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: “It is your wedding day and you are standing with a red-haired boy. The one who makes you laugh when no one else can.” Who is the mysterious man Katie is destined to marry? Is it her best friend Fred or his twin brother? Or a different Weasley altogether?
1. Prologue

"A fortune teller!"

Elinor Bell laughs at her twelve-year-old sister's childlike enthusiasm. "Katie!" she calls after her, but it's to no avail, as Katie has already launched herself towards the beaded tent. "Katie!" she cries again, laughing as she takes off after the little blonde girl.

"We live in a world filled with magic spells and potions. We've heard actual prophecies…and you want to pay two pounds for a muggle fortune teller to tell you that 'tomorrow will bring good fortune'?"

"Yes," Katie says simply, as if she sees nothing wrong with this scenario. Elinor just laughs and hands her sister the money. Katie practically falls over herself on her way into the tunnel.

Madame Zylstra, as her sign says, is covered from head to toe in brightly colored cloth. A long, flowing skirt with beads on it, a top wrapped so many times Katie wonders how she keeps from getting lost inside, and a swishing headband that follows her as she moves like the train of a miniature bridal gown.

"Come in, my child," Madame Zylstra says ominously, pointing conspicuously at her money jar, into which Katie deposit's the fee. Smiling kindly, she gestures dramatically towards the seat across the table from her, and asks Katie, "What do you want to know?"

Katie's answer is automatic. "Who will I marry?"

Madame Zylstra smiles again. She hears this question a hundred times a day. Taking a deep breath, she lifts her hands and sets them delicately on her crystal ball, swirling them around for effect.

"I see something…" she begins, much to Katie's delight. "I see you, in a wedding dress."

Suddenly something happens, and even years later, Madame Zylstra will never be able to explain it. A sudden jolt, like a bolt of electricity, runs from the crystal ball into her hands, and for the first and last time in her career, she really does see something.

"You're in a field," she says ominously. "It is your wedding day and you are standing with a red-haired boy. The one who makes you laugh when no one else can."

The electricity is gone, and Madame Zylstra stares at her fingertips in wonder, her eyes wide. Katie looks confused.

"Fred?" she asks stupidly. "But he's my best friend!"

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Another multi-chapter fic, but I'm actually gonna update this one! It won't be very long, but I have everything planned out so I hope you'll like it! Read and Review! I don't own Harry potter!**


	2. Making You Laugh When No One Else Can

"Katie!"

His voice is frantic. He's worried about her. But somehow, fifteen-yea-old Katie Bell can't find it in her to care bout anything right now, even her best friend in the world.

"Katie!" Fred yelled again, closer this time, and it was then that Katie realized she wasn't going anywhere. Looking around, she searched frantically for a place to hide. Deciding it was the only place, she threw herself into the broom shed and curled up amongst mountains of Quidditch gear.

In a desperate attempt to keep quiet, Katie began to choke on her own tears. Fred found her easily, following the sound of coughing and hacking and sobbing, and when he opened the door to the shed, he was ambushed by a dust cloud intent on treachery.

"Katie," he wheezed, then coughed heavily, his throat feeling more and more raw with every dust particle he inhaled. "This has to be killing you."

Katie looked up at him, and Fred saw misery in her eyes that he hoped never to feel. Swallowing half his pride, most of his dignity, and a great deal of dust, he closed the door to the broom shed, shoved aside a few broomsticks and an old Quaffle, and plopped himself down next to his best friend.

"I-"

"Don't say it!" Katie cut him off fiercely, her voice full of enough venom to put every rattler in Texas out of business. "Don't say you 'understand' or you 'know how I'm feeing' You still have both your parents, safe and sound!" She coughed up dust again, and put her face in her hands. "Just don't," she added pitifully.

"I wasn't going to," Fred assured her. And it was true, though he didn't know what the bloody hell else he should say. He settled for wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.

Just then, the broom shed opened, revealing the face of none other than Harry Potter, who immediately turned an unnatural shade of red and sputtered out an apology before slamming the door and running off, despite the fact that Wood had specifically told him to get his broom and not be late to an emergency practice session.

Stunned into momentary silence, Fred was surprised to hear a very unladylike snort from his best friend, and turned o see that she was suppressing laughter behind her tears.

"C'mon," Fred said at last, pulling Katie to her feet. "We should get to practice."

As she was pulled out of the dusty shed, Katie couldn't help but remember Madame Zylstra's words.

_The one who makes you laugh when no one else can._

Gazing at her best friend, Katie just couldn't figure it out. She didn't think she was in love with him. In fact, she was sure she wasn't. At least, she thought she was sure. But wouldn't she know if she was in love with him?

"Kates?" Fred asked. "Why are you staring at me?"

Katie was at a loss for words, but Fred grinned teasingly. "It's because you're secretly in love with me, right?"

Katie laughed again. "Oh _yes_," she said dramatically, flinging her arms around his shoulders. "Hold me Frederick!"

Fred feigned anger at her use of his whole name, regretting telling her in the first place.

"But seriously," Katie said in a much more solemn tone, her eyes suddenly filled with the same sadness she had felt only moments before. "You're my best friend."


	3. Message To My Readers

**A MESSAGE TO MY READERS**

VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

Honey, I'm home! Yes, I'm at it again. For a while I had decided that I was going to focus on more productive writing, but you know what? Fanfiction is fun, and I miss it! So here I am, writing again.

I am, however, writing under a new pen name. My new account is Princess Corkey, and below you will find a list of stories that will be on that as well as a link.

* * *

New Profile: .net/u/3790840/Princess_Corkey

**Lost In Another Time**: This story was so much fun to write, and I reread it often for inspiration, but I recently realized how much I've grown as a writer since then, and it makes me wish I could rewrite it, and I realized, why don't I? So here it is, the remastering of Lost, now called **Her Name Was Alexandra**. Three chapters are already up. Not much different yet, but I am hoping to add to it. I want to explore the Lily/James relationship in it a little further, as well as add a few more supporting characters and straighten out the timeline. Suggestions? Love 'em! Link: .net/s/8151596/1/Her_Name_Was_Alexandra

**My Other Half: **MOH will be remastered much the same as Lost, under the name **The Other Half**. I would like Allyson to have a few personality changes, making her less unpredictable so to convey that she is more vulnerably than I initially showed. Also, I would like this story to be a little longer and completely change the last chapter for I look back and feel it is a terrible ending.

**Kiss Me In The Rain, Fallen Angel, Look Into The Future, Delusions of Grandeur, **: Existing chapters will remain mostly the same, possible minor tweaking, but the story will be reposted and continued on the new account.

**Tension, Uncomfortable, A Forgotten Story**: Will be tweaked slightly for typos, but otherwise will remain the same and simply reposted on the new account.

**Never Alone, Meet The Family, All's Fair in Love and Friendship, Katie Bell: Socially Inept: **Existing chapters will be rewritten and then story will be continued on the new account. **(All's fair will be shortened to simply that. I don't like longer titles for most stories.)**

**My Star Chaser (To become simply Star Chaser), Not My Night, and Cinderella Masquerade, Lily Potter: Daughter, Sister, and Disappointment (To become Lily Potter: Disappointment)**: Possibly rewritten, but lower on the priority list. Saving for a rainy day or once all above projects are completed.


End file.
